The Danger Under the Girl
by OliviaWeasley
Summary: this story is about a girl, a very diffrent girl, who falls in love with Sirius Black. Lily and james r always at it, and james is hopelessly in love with her.


"Ooo, there is Olivia, Sirius," James said teasingly.

"Aww, how sweet, her and Severus are holding hands," Remus says.

"What are you going to do about it Sirius!" James asks.

"Stop! I don't see Lily with you James!" Sirius says annoyed.

"You know she wants me, she is just afraid to tell me," he says reassuringly.

"Hi Sirius, See you at school," Olivia says cheerfully. Sirius's heart almost busted. He got so nervous that he ran into his, James, and Remus's trolley next to Severus and Olivia's trolley. Severus sneered at James and Remus. James and Remus walk to their trolley.

"Hey, what was that?" James said surprised.

"I…I got um…I didn't want her to give any ideas," Sirius said quickly.

"Oh…sure!" Remus says. Lily walks toward their trolley. James runs into the hall of the train.

"Hey toots!" James says to Lily.

"Whatever loser!" Lily said annoyed.

"You know you like me," He says showing off.

"NO I DON'T!" Lily says angry.

"Then why are you guys holding hands?" Remus says. James and Lily notice they are holding hands and jerk away.

"Come on loser, we are head boy and head girl, come on," She says to break the silence.

"If you want me that bad!" James says jokingly. Then they leave together, but Sirius wasn't listening. He was thinking of his strawberry blonde layered hair, blue eyed princess, Olivia Wood. Why Olivia is dating Severus he will never know. Just then Olivia walks in.

"Hi, can I sit there, Sevie is headboy, and I don't want to sit by myself," she says sweetly. Sirius was staring at her beauty. He loved her little English accent.

"Hello, can I?" Olivia asks.

"Um… sure, why not, yes, of course, yep, right there," He says stumbling over words.

"Thanks I know how to sit," She says teasingly.

"Sorry," he says embarrassed.

"It's okay, don't worry about it," she says apologetic.

"So… Its are sixth year," Olivia says, breaking the silence of five minutes.

"Um…um…yep," he says staring into her beautiful eyes.

"You have gorgeous eyes," he says sweetly then realizes what he said and wishes he didn't.

"Really…thanks!" she says surprised. Sirius leans in to kiss her, but Severus comes in.

"Hello Black, come on Olivia." he says, pulling Olivia toward him. He kisses her. Sirius about died. He wanted to beat him up so bad.

"Well, you guys better be off then," Sirius says.

"With pleasure!" Severus says.

"Bye, Sirius." Olivia says quietly so Severus wouldn't hear. Then they walk out, and Remus comes in from going to his other friend's trolley.

"You almost had her!" Remus says. "And you know she wanted to kiss her."

"That might not be true!" Sirius says thinking if she did want him to kiss her.

"Oh, come on! Then why did she want to sit with you?" Remus says teasingly.

"I don't know, just go, just go do something!" Sirius says annoyed.

"Fine, anyways we have to get off the train, we are here." Remus says, as James comes running to meet up with his friends.

"Yeah, Lily does want me bad," James says seriously.

"Whatever, come on, I am not going to sit here listening about your girlfriend Lily, who you are in love with," Sirius says while rolling his eyes at James comment.

"I am not in love, she loves me!" James protested. Sirius and Remus stare at him.

"What, she does, I can't help that I am so irresistible," James says. Then they walk out of the train. The three boys enter the great hall. Sirius watches Severus flirt with Olivia. (Sirius is gritting his teeth at the thought of Severus and his girl.)

"God, if you like her that bad, then go talk to her," James says jokingly.

" Fine!" Sirius says getting up and walking toward Olivia.

"Olivia…I really like you, a lot." Sirius says. James about died.

"Oh, I like you a lot too." Olivia says getting up to go with Sirius.

"OLIVIA! If you get up, you know what will happen!" Severus says angry. Then, a shot of light came out of Severus wand, but Olivia and Sirius dodged it. They ran out of the great hall and into the broom closet.

"I love you, but you should not have done this, I would hate if you got hurt," she says frightened.

"Its okay, I can take him," Sirius says, thinking of how much she cared for him, and how different that was for him.

"I love you too, and I would do anything to protect you," Sirius told her.

"Thanks," she says sweetly.

"It will all work out." he says assuring. Then they walk out, and go to their common rooms, where Sirius finds James and Lily at it again.

"Lily, if you like me, just tell me, I will be flattering," James says.

"Oh, I bet you would be flattered to know that some one likes you." Lily says.

"So, you do like me." James says.

"NO! That's not what I said!" Lily says.

"Then what did you mean?" James asked smirking.

"Just, just go away!" Lily says angry.

"SCORE! Got you there, I know what you meant, you are crazy about me!" James says excited.

"Oh, you got me there! Loser!" Lily says angry.

"You are just mad because I found out your secret!" James says.

"Whatever!" Lily shouts out. Then she runs up to the girls corridor to go to sleep.

"I knew it, and you guys said she didn't like me! HA!" James says happily.

"Oh, and you don't like her?" Remus asks James.

"Well, well, no I don't…oh yes I do but, so what! I can like her, and if you guys try to steal her you guys will pay! Even if you guys are my best friends," James says seriously.

"Okay, getting a little emotional there, James!" says Remus teasing.

"Oh be quiet Remus," James said angry.

"So how was yours and Olivia's adventure, Sirius! " James said to change the subject.

"It was good, this girl is different, she really likes me, and I have to say that I am crazy about her!" Sirius said truthfully.

"I told you she liked you!" Remus said.

"I know, I know, okay you win!" Sirius says.

"Oh, by the way, Dumbledore wants to talk to you and your girlfriend tomorrow, he already got Severus when he almost hit you! Every one is going to ask you questions tomorrow! You're lucky that they went to sleep before you came!" James said.

"I know, isn't wonderful!" Sirius says.

"Hey Mr. I want attention, Dumbledore wants to talk to you before breakfast starts, so better go to sleep now," Remus scolded.

"Yes, mom. Okay, you guys coming?" Sirius asks.

"I am." James says as he is getting up.

"I need to study more, be there in an hour, don't wait up, you need your rest," Remus says.

"Okay, Mom." James says jokingly. Then the boys go up and go to sleep. But Sirius was thinking of what Dumbledore will have to say tomorrow morning.


End file.
